Prom Rejects one shot
by Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus
Summary: One boy turns around a horrible prom night of a depressed girl. :


Prom Rejects (One Shot)

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked perfectly fine. My red hair was in perfect shape, not a single strand out of place. After all, I did blow-dry it and spray it. It should be. My green eyes blinked.

I looked at my gown. It was absolutely wonderful. It was a strapless gold dress with a bauble skirt and a black ribbon was tied around my waist. I absolutely loved it.

Too bad I'm just going out with my cousin Dylan.

A few days ago, my prom date called me up and said that he couldn't come. He was going to a trip to Jamaica and he said sorry over and over again. I felt a boulder drop in my stomach as he did so. Too bad his trip was on the same day as my prom date.

Jake was a good guy though. So I said okay (in a glum way I might add).

I sighed. I kind of had a crush on him too, so I was excited for the prom. The prom I prepared since I was the president of the school council. I was pretty bummed out but I figured that cousin Dylan would be a good partner.

Oh. Speaking of prom. I think I'm late already.

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Candice! The prom's here awesome! Where are you?" my best friend Terra said. I could hear pop music blaring from the stereos and the cheers of my classmates.

"Candice! Awesome planning!" I heard my classmate Jane say.

"Yeah! Totally rad!" Taylor said.

"Okay. Anyway, see you later Candice. Sorry about Jake, but I know Dylan'll be nice. Bye," Terra said as she was off to the prom.

Yeah. Too bad about Jake. This was supposed to be like a scene in a fairy tale where the princess dances with her Prince Charming.

But hey, who needs him? I should enjoy the prom.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. I saw my mom enter.

"Hello honey. Wow. You look wonderful," she smiled at me.

I stood up and did a little twirl. "Thanks!"

She suddenly had a sad expression on her face. "Um… Honey… Listen… I need to tell you something…"

Darn it. I cannot freaking believe this.

I trudged my way towards the gymnasium where everyone else was having a blast. I, on the other hand, was frowning and feeling all depressed.

Cousin Dylan got into a car accident just a while ago. Nothing serious though. Just a broken leg and arm. But for sure, he couldn't come to my prom.

Great. It's ironic, really. I've whipped up all the decorations, negotiations and arrangements needed for the prom. All that one needed for a nice prom was there. And I have no prom date.

I sighed. I might as well enjoy the prom without a date.

The King and Queen were crowned now. The disco lights were absolutely amazing. It had to be. I spent weeks checking those. Everyone clapped as they went downstairs. I eyed the two. Lucky them. At least they had prom dates.

I knew it. I was never meant to have the fairy tale-like scene that I always imagined. It's a tragic fate to accept.

The two began dancing on the dance floor, all eyes on them.

I, on the other hand, never stepped on the dance floor. Everyone else had a prom date, so why on earth would they ditch their prom date for me?

I was sitting on a chair, a hand propped under my chin. A glum expression was on my face.

Terra passed by and she bent down. "Hey, cheer up."

I started to smile feebly. "Sorry. You know, I'll go out for a while. I need fresh air."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

I was at the garden of the school. I was sitting on the marble chair. I gazed at the moon, it was my only company for the night.

This is awful… awful… awful…

All of a sudden, something hit my head.

"Ouch!" I yelped and rubbed my head.

I looked at my feet. Great. Someone threw a small pebble at me.

"Oops! Sorry for that!" I heard a British voice say.

I whirled around and saw a blond-haired boy coming towards me. He looked pretty cute. He had a really nice dimple on his face.

"Sorry for that. I thought that no one was here," he said as he got near me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Wait. You're Candice right? You're the one who organized this. The guys told me."

"Yup. I sure did."

"Then why aren't you there?"

I sighed. Maybe this would be a good opportunity to tell a person how I feel. Even if he is a stranger. "Because, my first prom date had to go to Jamaica. And my cousin Dylan, who was supposed to be his replacement, got into a car accident and now I'm all alone."

I felt like crying now. Seriously. I felt rotten inside.

This was supposed to be a night to remember!

Well, I'll definitely remember this as the worst night of my life. EVER.

He smiled. "I'm sorry to hear that, really. May I sit beside you?"

I nodded. "Sure. There's a lot of room."

We both sat down. And for a few seconds, dimple-boy didn't speak.

"What about you? Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh. I was supposed to be a girl's prom date but she ditched me on the spot. She went for another guy tonight. I think I even saw them making out beside the DJ's stage. Then she said I was a loser. Whatever. I think she's drunk," he said.

Ouch. I would be severely scarred if I were him. He's been having a bad night, just like me.

"Is her name Angela?" I asked.

"Bingo. You're smart," he chuckled.

"Nah. It's pretty obvious."

I began to cry again as I thought that Jake should be here.

Dimple boy pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me. "Now, now. It's alright Candice. Get a grip on yourself. Here."

"Thanks," I said and took his handkerchief, dabbing it on my eyes.

"Look, I know you've had a rough night, but cheer up. You don't need a prom date to feel the prom spirit. Try to enjoy. You've got your friends and the party is amazing. I think that's more important than a silly old prom date. And you'll ruin your pretty face if you keep on crying."

I chuckled a bit, seeing his point. I could feel my cheeks heat up as he said I was pretty.

I saw his point. Yeah. Who needs Jake? I may not have my fairy tale scene, but I could definitely modify things. Why on earth did I feel so depressed?

I liked dimple boy. He kept me company and he managed to cheer me up.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," I smiled at him.

"I'm Tom by the way," he smiled.

"Well, it's lovely meeting you Tom."

He began looking at the gym. He looked like he was locked into a deep thought.

"Listen, you want to dance with me? I mean, you deserve to be on that dance floor. In fact, you're prettier than the Homecoming Queen. It wouldn't be fair if you wouldn't be able to dance," he suggested.

I blushed once more. My heart was beating. Dimple boy… I mean, Tom; was really turning my night around.

"Sure Tom. I'd love that," I grinned at him.

"Wow Tom!" I grinned as we both danced.

Tom was a really cool dancer. I could even hear people cheering for him. I laughed as he did a couple of crazy moves. I imitated him as well, not minding the pairs of eyes looking at us. Terra winked at me as she passed by.

Finally, the last song was being played. It was a slow song. The couples moved to the center and began dancing.

"Care for a last dance?" Tom smiled at me.

"Sure," I said.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he places his hand on my waist. We began dancing slowly.

Tom turned things around. Jake wouldn't even be half as fun as he was. He was wonderful. And I think I've even developed a small crush on him.

He smiled and his dimple popped out.

Correction: I had a big crush on him now.

"Okay. Just out of curiosity, do you like Star Wars?" he asked.

I laughed. "I'm a freak! I dressed up as Luke Skywalker once."

He chuckled. "Cool! I was a Chewbacca once."

"Chewbacca?"

"What? They're cute!"

We both laughed. Wow. We actually had something in common. This night was getting better and better.

I looked at Tom and pecked him on the cheek. I saw him go pink. "Thanks Tom. You made my night so much better."

And he did. My night was magical now.

"Well, I'm glad I did," he smiled.

We were going home now. I was going to miss Tom. He was awesome. I don't know when I'd see him again. I knew we'd be great friends.

We were outside the gym now, Tom was holding my hand. My heart was racing now.

"Hey, you need a tissue?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm fine."

"Oh. Just take this anyway," he said and handed me a tissue.

Okay. Weird. I took it. All of a sudden, I squinted at the tissue in disbelief.

It was Tom's number.

"Text me, okay?" he grinned at me.

I chuckled. "I definitely will."

Wow. This was working out so well! Yesss!

"Ah. My ride's here. I had fun, I like you. Bye Candice," he said and kissed my cheek.

I blushed and felt dizzy. Tom was too much, really.

"Bye," I said as he got inside a car.

"Bye Candice," he grinned and shut the door. The car sped off.

Very soon, my mom came to pick me up. I was smiling as I got inside the car.

"How'd it go?" she asked me.

"Um… Pretty good," I grinned.

But no words could ever describe that night.

Stellar.

Amazing.

Wonderful.

Magical.

Sweet.

Awesome.

Why don't I just mesh that all up?

Stellaramazingwonderfulmagicalsweetawesome.

Yup. That's the word for it.


End file.
